


Half of a Whole

by MistOfMidnight



Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [8]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, breddy - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight
Summary: Eddy finding it difficult to take care his nephew during the weekend to a classical concert to bond together. But it backfires when the little one meets his best friend, Brett Yang and is left star-struck; leading the kid to trouble Eddy to meet his friend again. And Eddy can't help but see Brett in his nephew's actions. And Brett can't help but see Eddy in the little kid.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Half of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linglingisinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linglingisinus/gifts).



> Prompt is from @linglingisinus :D which was given when we had our first conversation, and had the idea in the back of my mind for a while, so I have finally written it out! Hope you like it!

There was sheet music strewn all across his table, several pages stained with coffee. Itzakh Perlman’s Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto was playing on the stereo. But it was hardly audible in the midst of the squeals and screams that came from the apartment. What seemed like a human was huddled up under a blanket, small eyes peering to look at Eddy. 

He sighed. “Nathan, come on out please. Your mom will be here to pick you up in a bit and we haven’t made it past the first note of Twinkle Twinkle,” He mumbled, walking up to the small human, pulling the blanket from over him. 

The small boy with feline eyes and specs screamed and grumbled, but to no avail as Eddy simply picked him up and led them to the practice room. He took the small 1/4th size violin lying on the table and handed it to him. 

“Again. D string, first finger. Alright?” He asked. Nathan nodded meekly as he picked it up with what seemed to be an okay posture for a 5 year old beginner. The bow hold was  _ horrendous _ though, but Eddy assumed that with practice he would get it. Eventually. 

His hands automatically plugged his ears closed as Nathan squeaked out a shrieking E and Eddy couldn’t help but notice that it was slightly flat. Damn his perfect pitch, for once he wanted to be tone deaf. 

Actually no. He wanted to be  _ just  _ deaf.

God, why did he take up this offer?

Being the uni student he was, drowning in self-pity and debt, he had accepted his aunt’s offer of giving Nathan violin lessons every weekend for 2 hours for which she would pay him money that was enough for him to survive for the week. 

But this week was different.This week, his aunt had dropped Nathan for the whole goddamn weekend cause she had to go out of town for some work. Eddy had been more than reluctant to take the offer, but when she pleaded by saying she would pay double the money, he practically dragged the child towards him. 

_ When you are a university student, and your wallet is six feet under, you better take up every offer that brings you those damn dollars.  _

So Eddy took him in for the weekend. Realising how lucky he was to be a younger brother, he discovered a newfound respect for his sister who dealt with the typhoon he must have been that seemed to be the definition of ‘tiny child’.

Friday night was nice. Nathan was a very quiet and shy child, and in some aspects reminded him of himself. He didn’t speak much, head ducked down at all times and the elder had been silently questioning if he was scared of him. Seeing the younger jump almost every time he spoke, the fumbling of his fingers when they sat on the couch and watched TV. Everything led to the conclusion that Nathan was somewhat scared of Eddy. They had to spend the weekend together after all? So maybe make the boy open up to him anyway. 

The five year old was fond of classical music, he had found out, and thought of using it as a subject for them to bond over. 

And they did. Not in the house, but in the concert hall in front of the Corda Spiritus orchestra. With his friend, Brett Yang as the soloist playing Mozart Violin Concerto No.4. And boy did Eddy see the sparks that lit up in the five year old’s eyes as he saw Brett’s flawless playing. He had practically pleaded to him to make them meet Brett after the concert. And luckily for him, Brett was his best friend.

_ Brett Yang. _

His best friend ever since he was 13 years old. Whom he has known half of his life. Who practically nailed his performance that night without breaking a sweat. And for whom, his little nephew had gone head over heels. He was a jerk, but handsome. His deadpan face was well known all across the uni, but for Eddy, it was a rare occurrence.Whenever they were together, Brett always had a smile plastered on his gentle face. 

So, when they had gone backstage, Nathan had practically made Eddy run to meet his friend. He couldn’t help but turn soft at the sight of the biggest and widest smile on Nathan’s face as he spoke to Brett, nodding enthusiastically for everything Brett asked him. He also squealed with joy when Brett picked him up in his arms to show him around the little backstage area they were in, holding his hand as he led him to the stage entrance. 

Eddy melted seeing how Brett led his little nephew to the stage, both’s faces plastered with a huge smile. He was amazed to see how easily Brett could handle kids. And how easily he had made Nathan to open up to him. He chuckled, following them to the stage. 

The hall was empty, with Brett and Eddy sitting on the front row seats as they watched Nathan mimic performing on the stage, his singing reverberating through the concert hall. 

The two older boys sat there, next to each other. Eddy had congratulated Brett who had nodded while letting out a tired yawn. 

“Sweet kid,” He remembered Brett saying.

And past tense suited it. Because he  _ had  _ been a sweet kid. Right now, he was nothing more than a rebel. Eddy almost let out a cry when he saw Nathan place the violin back on the desk and run back into the living room, hiding behind the sofa.

Eddy groaned. “Nathan, we have played hide and seek already. It’s practice time now. Come o-”

“No.”

“What?” Eddy asked, looking in the direction of the sofa from where he heard the voice. He saw his dark brown hair peek up for a moment before it disappeared again. 

“I want your friend to teach me,” The five year old mumbled, eyes peeking out to look at Eddy.

“Brett?” Eddy asked, titling his head in confusion.

The boy nodded furiously. Eddy sighed. “Nathan, Brett might be busy I can’-”

“No!” The boy huffed. 

“But I teach the same way?” Eddy asked more than stated.

“But he is so  _ cool _ !” The smaller squealed with a thousand watt smile on his face. 

Eddy sighed. “He will be busy study-”

“NO!!” The boy cried, banging his hands against the sofa. The perfect tantrum. Eddy winced at the screams.

_ Here he had thought sitting next to the piccolos was the absolute worst it could get.  _

He got a grip on Nathan’s hands, but the boy continued to scream into his ears, tears streaming down his ears. 

_ He wanted to be deaf, right? He might get what he wished for.  _

Eddy cringed at the boy’s voice cracking from screaming. He sighed in defeat. “Alright alright. Calm down!” He chided.

The boy looked up at him with bleary eyes. Eddy wiped the tears off his small face before continuing. “I will ask him if he can come, but if he can’t, you will practice without any questions. Alright?”

Nathan nodded enthusiastically, the mere idea of meeting Brett making the small boy incredibly excited. Eddy snickered, taking his phone out and dialing Brett’s number. He looked at Nathan who was seated on his lap. He put one of his fingers by his lips, signalling the boy to stay quiet.

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Brett’s voice came through.Eddy instantly knew that Brett was enjoying some bubble tea. That joyful tone gave it away. But other than that, he also had a master’s degree in the subject ‘Brett’s Various Actions and Psychology’, so there was no way on earth he would have missed that. 

  
  


“Hey,” He looked down at his nephew who's eyes were locked on the phone. “I have a little situation here..”

“Please don’t tell me you sprained your back again,” Brett mumbled, concern evident in his voice. Eddy could already hear Brett getting up and looking for car keys.

“No. No bro. Chill. I am fine. But you remember my nephew?” He asked, his heart somewhat happy to see Brett concerned about him.

“Yeah. What about him?” Brett muttered. 

Eddy snickered. “Could you come over? I can’t really explain it like this.”

“Be there in 10 minutes.” Brett said, and Eddy could already hear hom opening the door of his apartment. 

He cut the call and looked at Nathan who’s big, brown eyes were now locked with his. “Brett is coming.”

The smaller squealed with excitement. Jumping on Eddy with so much force that the taller got the air knocked out of him. “Thank you, Eddy! I love you!”

Eddy nodded, patting his back gently while catching his breath. “Yeah I love you too. Now when he comes, behave properly alright?”

Nathan nodded, and Eddy could swear that he could see Brett in that wide, bright smile. 

Even before Eddy got the living room in somewhat of a livable condition, he heard his doorbell ring. Even before he could walk up to the door, he felt something zip past him with lightning speed towards the door.

_ Nathan.  _

“Slow down! You will fall!” Eddy shouted, jogging towards the door to see Nathan struggling to reach the knob, on his tiptoes to try and reach it. He chuckled, pulling him away and opening the door. Brett was standing there with a wide smile on his face and three bubble teas. Two large and one small. 

“Hey bro!” He said, pulling him into a hug. Brett chuckled. “Hi. So what is the crisis now?” 

Before Eddy could even utter a word, Nathan simply wrapped his arms around Brett’s torso, hugging him tightly and squealing with joy. “Hello Brett!” He nearly shouted. Brett chortled and Eddy facepalmed. Brett simply wrapped his arms around the small boy, giving Eddy a small smile as a ‘thank you’ for taking the bubble tea cups out of his hands. 

“Hey to you too,” He said, pulling away slightly. He crouched down to look at the boy. He didn’t know why he felt such a pull towards him. Maybe it’s because he resembles Eddy so much. It was like looking at a younger version of Eddy from all those years ago. 

He ran a hand through the younger’s soft hair. “How are you today?” He asked softly, getting up, holding the boy’s hand as he led him to the living room. The boy prompted him to sit on the couch. Eddy was leaning against the kitchen wall, snickering to himself while seeing the scenes unfold in front of him. 

Nathan reminded him so much of Brett. The smile, the confidence and not to mention the messy hair, all reminded him of Brett. 

Nathan mumbled something to Brett before looking at Eddy with a small smile. “I will be right back. You sit down too, Eddy,” He demanded more than asked. 

Eddy snorted.  _ Yup. Definitely Brett.  _

He slumped down next to his friend on the couch. “I am sorry about this bro. I didn’t expect him to admire you so much after just a day.” He mumbled, shaking his head. Brett chuckled, hand landing on Eddy’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Don’t worry about it. He is a sweet kid. Kind-”

“Are you two ready?!” Nathan’s voice cuts him off. The two turn their heads in the direction of the practice room to see Nathan wearing Eddy’s coat-tails which were way too loose for him. 

Both looked at each other, close to bursting with laughter, but they managed not to and gave him a round of applause as he entered. 

Eddy leaned closer to Brett. “I am sorry for the torture,” He snickered.

Brett gaped at him with wide eyes. “Shut up, you taught him, he will be good.” He mumbled, looking at Nathan and nodding to encourage him.

Nathan grinned before lifting his violin and positioning it on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Just how Brett had done it in the concert the night before. Both Brett and Eddy held their breath in anticipation.

And when the first note rang through the air, all scratchy, like a cat being dragged against a chalkboard, they couldn’t help but duck down and let out a chuckle. 

Eddy looked at Brett, snickering lightly. “That damn E is still flat.”

Brett snickered, gently punching Eddy on the shoulder. “Be supportive!’ He chided. 

Nathan’s scratchy playing was white noise for them as both chuckled lightly under their breath, trying their best to hide it. Their faces had gone red by the end of the little piece that both were sure they had seen stars after laughing like that. 

When the piece was over, Nathan took a graceful bow, full of pride. Brett gave him a standing ovation for the performance. “Bravo!!” 

Eddy snorted when he saw Nathan blush and duck his head down.

_ Yup. Definitely like Brett.  _

Brett on the other hand saw how gracefully Nathan bowed. He snickered.

_ Yup. Definitely like Eddy. _

Nathan ran back to the practice room to pack his violin. And Eddy took the opportunity to simply laugh out loud which was followed by Brett punching him yet again. 

“God, you just can’t hold it in can you?” He teased. Eddy shook his head. 

“No. Definitely not.” He laughed. 

All three of them ended up on the couch lounging, bubble tea in their hands. Brett took a long sip and hummed in satisfaction as the tapioca pearls exploded one after the other. Eddy snickered. “See Nathan? Brett really likes bubble tea a _ lot _ ,” He teased. 

Brett nodded, mouth still full of the pearls. “No denying that!” He mumbled, shifting his gaze back to the television. 

While Brett and Eddy were enjoying their small talks, Nathan was lost in the random movie they had been watching. The sun had almost set, and Nathan’s mom would be coming to pick him up soon. So the elders waited and saw the blue sky transform into rich hues of red and orange, merging with a bit of magenta. 

“He really admires you, you know,” Eddy mumbled, playing with the hair of Brett’s nape. Brett sighed. “He reminds me of you a lot,” He muttered, leaning into Eddy’s touch.

Eddy snickered. “No bro. He reminds me of you. Did you see how he shied away after the applause? That’s so you,” He pointed out. Brett snorted. “Nah bro. The way he bowed after the performance was so you,” He stated, letting out a small whine when Eddy pulled his hand back. 

Eddy snickered, but was cut off when Nathan squealed out of nowhere. Both violinists looked at the small boy with wide eyes. “What happened?” Eddy questioned. 

“Listen!” He exclaimed, pointing towards the TV, more specifically at the music that was playing in the background. 

_ Mozart 4.  _

Eddy snickered, wiggling his eyebrows at Brett who simply shook his head. Nathan laughed, shaking Brett while humming the melody. “You played this yesterday, didn’t you?!” He exclaimed. 

Brett nodded, laughing lightly as he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

Eddy chuckled, leaning closer to Brett. “Just like you.”

Brett looked at him with a smile, before turning his attention to Nathan. “Yeah I did, buddy. You still remember?”

Nathan nodded excitedly. “I would never forget.” Setting down on Brett’s lap.

Brett nudged Eddy. “Just like you.”

Eddy groaned, shifting closer to Brett, and the latter didn’t even hesitate a bit before resting his head on Eddy’s chest. Eddy ran a hand through his soft hair, and Brett minced his actions on Nathan, seeing him drift off in his arms. 

“Definitely you,” Brett said.

Eddy rolled his eyes. “Nah bro. He is like you.”

Brett snickered, craning his head to look at Eddy. 

“Half of a whole then? Half you and half me?” He said sheepishly.

Eddy snickered, nodding in approval. “Sure!”

“But thank you for coming over. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He mumbled. Brett sighed, craning his head up to look at Eddy.

“No worries.” Brett muttered. 

There was comfortable silence between them, neither uttering a word and only looking down at the little boy in Brett’s arms. Then the doorbell rang. 

Eddy’s aunt apologised for being late as she stood at the door. Brett didn’t move from his position, still settled on the couch with Nathan on his arms. 

Eddy introduced his aunt to Brett and they had a small chat before she picked Nathan up and left, wishing them a good day and thanking them once again. 

Brett followed suit, standing in front of the door, putting on his shoes. 

“Thanks once again for the help, bro,” Eddy mumbled. 

“Stop thanking me, it’s alright. But don’t make me for granted to be the future babysitter for your kids,” He teased. 

Eddy chortled.“Nah. I am getting a dog.”

Brett snickered, hugging Eddy before turning to leave. “We will see what the future holds for you in that sense.” He snickered. The taller nodded, simply tightening his hold around the shorter’s waist. 

They were clinging to each other, always have been. Since the minute they met. From trips to amusement parks to nightstays at a friends house to simply going to music university, they had always been together. Not just Brett. Not just Eddy. 

They were Brett and Eddy.

They are a duo, have always been. They are best friends, always will be.

They are always together. They complete each other. 

They are the half of each other’s whole. 

But somewhere, both of their heart's deepest desires was to be more than best friends, to be more than soulmates. 

They want to explore the world with each other by their side, they want to fulfill the childhood dreams of theirs with the other by their side. They want to be able to walk out of the concert halls with huge smiles and hands intertwined. They want to sit under a cherry blossom and simply whisper praises to each other, in each other’s embrace, where they were safe and warm. They want to cuddle with each other on cold nights, and cry on the other’s shoulder on a dark day. 

Yes, they are a duo. Yes, they are half of each other’s whole. 

But they want more than to be half of each other’s presence. More than just friends. More than just best friends. 

That’s why the small hug goes on for minutes, eyes closed and both lost in their little dream. 

A part of Eddy wanted to tell Brett then and there how he feels, but then, he remembered the performance, the debut Brett had with the Queensland Symphony Orchestra, and he held himself back. Brett had a long way to go, and he doesn’t want to hold him back. He wants to see him reach greater heights, he has to let those wings unfurl, and he doesn’t mind it. 

Because they are each other’s halves, so whenever Brett is at the top, he feels like he is up there with him too.

He took a deep breath before loosening the hug, seeing a beaming Brett looking at him with his adorable doe eyes. He half heartedly whispered a ‘goodbye’, seeing the latter wave his hand. 

Eddy sighed, waving goodbye to him and shutting the door.

Brett on the other end sighed too, looking up at the sky which was still a mix of red and orange before walking again. A part of him wanted to tell Eddy how he feels, but he knows Eddy’s dreams, he knows Eddy’s ambitions. He wants him to fulfill them first and not pull him down. So he decides to wait. 

He will wait, because he knows, even as friends, Eddy will always be by his side. But a part of him yearns to see Eddy by his side, as a lover, as a partner. 

_ Maybe one day, when he fathoms the courage to tell Eddy his feelings, it will happen.  _

For now, he simply walks on the sidewalk, looking at the scarlet sky which was starting to merge with the navy night sky, thinking about the future.

Eddy went back to the living room, looking at the mess they had made, but eyes falling on a picture frame of him and Brett smiling while playing their violins. 

Both were lost in their own thoughts.

(It’s the same thought, something they desire deeply, but uncertainty hinders them from saying. The thought-  _ Maybe in the future, you will be mine too-  _ crosses their minds. 

_ Maybe one day, they will be more than half of each other’s whole too. _ )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments !:D


End file.
